The next generation clique
by the-Lestrangest-girl
Summary: Brittney, Zoey, Amber and Chloe, Scarlet, and who could forget the worst of them all, Charlie. The clique's daughters coming together forming a whole new clique.
1. Forming the Clique

Brittney Fisher: Although she's Clair Lyon's daughter, she is everything like Massie. She has golden brown hair, ice blue eyes, and is the head of the new Clique at OCD. This fashion diva never misses a beat.

Zoey Hotz: Her last name describes it all. Fabulous hair, Ah-dorable clothes, and wicked dance moves. This flaming Latina is the beta of the group.

Amber & Chloe Harrington: Some say Amber is older, and some say Chloe. Their mother, Dylan Marvil Harrington swears that they popped out at the same time. These two feisty redheads are identical twins. They never go anywhere without each other and they share everything.

Scarlet Solomon: Sporty but chic, this girl is exactly like her mother Kirsten, except for the fact that they won the lottery. Goodbye apartments, hello mansion.

Charlie Block: This girl is determined. She just moved back from England and she has somehow nudged her way into the most popular clique in school. Now with the help of her mom she is determined to become the new alpha of the clique.

Brittney looked back at the pile of clothes on the ground behind her; she had absolutely nothing to wear! This will not do for a first day of school.

"Mom, we need to go to the mall, NOW!" She shouted. Claire pranced up the stairs,

"Why what do you need?" She replied.

"A new wardrobe," Brittney mumbled back.

"I have to go shoot some scenes for that new movie. You already have so many clothes, I'm sure you have something to wear." With that Claire walked away. After Claire graduated high school, she somehow managed to contact that director from that movie she was in. He was so overjoyed that he casted her immediately. Ever since then she has been a famous actress. Brittney sighed and began to dig through the humungous pile of clothes that lay at her feet. Then she spotted it a brown and pink Native American tribal print cropped and frayed top. She paired it with super skinny jeans and brown fringe boots. It was deff. Perf. She pulled it on and skipped down the stairs. Hopping into the Limo she told her driver to truck it to Zoey's place.

"Ciao," Zoey spoke as she slid into her usual seat in the limo. She was dressed in a floral dress and brown wedges.

"You are Deff. an 8.5 Zo," Brittney way impressed, almost too impressed. Zoey seemed to notice the jealousy on her Alpha buddy's face,

"You're a 9.5, that outfit is Ah-may-zing." Brittney smiled and re-applied her lip gloss. The limo pulled up to the Harrington mansion. The twins Chloe and Amber pranced in. They were both dressed in white lacy dresses paired with black and white saddle shoes.

"Hey," They chimed politely. These two are super nice on the outside but on the inside they are mischievous. No one is really sure how they can do this but their thoughts are somehow connected.

"7.5." Zoey and Brittney agreed at the same time then burst into laughter. The limo stopped again and in walked Scarlet Solomon. She was dressed in tight spandex shorts and a flowy shirt that said "Follow your heart.

"8." Everyone decided together.

"Now to school." Brittney spoke although her voice sounded rushed.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Their driver asked.

"Fine, we'll go pick up Charlie." Charlie is Massie's daughter. They just moved back from England and since Claire and Massie are such good friends Brittney has to pick up her daughter. The limo pulled up into the drive way of what looked to be the biggest house in the neighborhood. The girls were impressed. Except Brittney who had a sour look upon her face. Charlie pranced in wearing the most spectacular outfit any of them have ever seen. Her dress was floral like Zoey's and she had black and white saddle shoes like the twins. Her hair was down to her waist and it was stick straight. In she pranced as she said," 'Ello," In her British accent. Every one said hi back except Brittney. On the way to school the girls goggled over Charlie's accent, and her hair, and her outfit, and just about everything about her. What they really admired though, were her eyes. They were a pale grey color except they appeared to be purple because of the blue flecks in them. When they got to school Brittney announced that they would be walking to the beat of, "Die Young." Clearly she was hungry for attention.


	2. The means love

View Of Charlie

Charlie was placed in the back of the group this meant that she would walk in the very back. It would do, for now. Charlie had plans of her own though. She intended to take rein as alpha in this clique. Of course Brittney was alpha considering that Charlie had been living in England but now that she's back she's gonna' follow in her mom's footsteps.

"We're looking for our new crushes girls, ready, GO!" Brittney barked at them. Charlie took in her surroundings slowly but none of the boys were standing out. Then she saw him. He really was beautiful, although, he looked confused. With Britt's permission, she broke off from the group to talk to him.

"'Ello," She said in her adorable accent.

"'Ello," He replied in an even cuter accent.

"I Suppose you are from across the pond as well?" even though that was obvious, she had to try to make conversation.

"I just moved 'ere, I don't suppose you could 'elp show me around?" He had thrown the bait.

"I would love to but I just moved here as well, "

"I have an idea," He chimed, "Let me see your schedule." Charlie handed it to him without hesitation. "No bloody way!" He muttered.

"What is it? Do we have the same schedule?" She was very curious now.

His only reply was a wink as he handed her back her schedule.

Zoey's View

Walking down the hallways second in command felt pretty well, but Zoey knows what would feel better, first in command. She had a plan to achieve this too. First she needed the boy. He had to be hot, no scratch that, he had to be sexy. After that she felt that everything would fall into place. She scanned the hallways for any new students. There was only one that stood out and he was out of the picture, Charlie was talking to him and Zoey knew very well not to compete with Charlie. Once they got to the cafeteria Zoey decided on the boy. He was tan and buff. That was really all she needed in a guy.

When she got to her first class she noticed him again. He was sitting right in front of her she had to make a move.

"Ciao, I'm Zoey."

Slowly he turned around, "Sup', I'm Brad. Hey, do you actually understand this stuff."

"Yeah, it comes pretty easy to me." She had to tell the truth and the truth was, she's smart.

"Hey," He began awkwardly, "do you think you could tutor me sometime?"  
She took the bait, "Yes!" She said that almost too excitedly but who cares, Latina hotty Zoey Hotz has a date with one of the sexyest boys in school.

Twins view.

_Hey amber do you think there are any identical twins in this school?_

_You mean other than us, who knows._

_I hope there are, I'm not letting any boy come between us._

This was how the twins communicated. Through their minds.

_Charlie looks good with that foreign boy over there_

_Yeah, and I think Zoey has her eyes on that hotty over there._

They both started giggling. It's times like this when any normal person would look at them like freaks.

They sometimes get into deep thought conversations and then they start getting weird facial

Expressions and sometimes they just burst into laughter.

_Hey look at him!_

_Which one?_

_Both of them!_

_I approve, Identical twins, cute, and they go to our school._

They both waltzed over.

"Hi," They mimicked.

"I'm Amber."

"I'm Chloe."

"Cool I'm Zach and this is my brother Eric." They were definitely checking them out.

"Here's our numbers. Zach you get Ambers, Eric, you get Mine." Chloe already had this worked out in

her mind

"We're cool with that." And with that they all walked away laughing

Brittney's View

"So Scar, I guess it's just you and me."

"Actually, There's this guy I have my eye on. Scarlet skipped away with glee. I guess this leaves me

Britney thought. But then she realized who she was, she was Brittney Fisher, the guys would probably

come running. She poised herself and waited . . . nothing. If she wanted to get something does she was

going to have to do it herself. She scanned the room until she saw the one. She knew his name, it was

John, John Jones. She had a plan, this plan was going to work, and nothing could get in her way, not

even that British bitch Charlie.


	3. Charlie who has everything

_**QueenBree**__: So did ya find ur crushes yes_

_**Thing One**__: Me and Amber found ours_

_**Thing two:**__ Yup two hott twins_

_**Thing one:**__ Identical twins!_

_**AgentEngland:**__ Mine has an accent_

_**ThatSassyLatina:**__ Mine has Abs_

_**Speeddemon:**__ Mine's a secret_

_**Thatsassylatina**__: Oh do tell!_

_**speeddemon:**__ I can't!_

_**Thing Two:**__ So where should we meet britt_

_**QueenBree:**__ out in front, in the limo. Be there in five minutes on the spot_

How did a simple limo ride turn into every one going over to Charlie's house? Brit was sitting in Charlie's room. It was almost blinding to be in. The whole thing was as white as snow. If you look closely at some of the posters you will notice that Charlie is hanging out with One Direction. The only reason she got to meet them is because her mom is a famous singer. In her wardrobe you will notice fashion lines only available in the UK. Brit wouldn't admit it but she was jealous.

"So Charlie tell us about this boy you met." Of course Zoey was asking, she takes after her mother. Always wanting the latest of the gossip it's no wonder her mom is a journalist.

Charlie hesitated, "He has an accent just like mine, and his name is Lewis. Wait for the best part; he has the same schedule as me!"

"Oh my god! You are so lucky!" Everyone was squealing like pigs now.

"What about you Zoey?" Massie had finally decided to join the conversation.

"Okay so my guy is named Brad, and I scored a study date with him. He has abs, he's buff, and he's got a hot golden tan."

"Way to go Zo-zo!" Amber and Chloe walked up and high fived her.

"We got twins." The twins announced simultaneously.

Amber went first, "Mine's name is zach."

"And Mine is named Eric," Chloe finished.

"I still have you all beat, guess who I scored. Josh Jones." Brit was always trying to one up people and she usually made a fool of herself, but this time she had everyone's jaws practically on the floor.

"Josh is the stud of our school." Amber and Chloe Chimed

"Hotter than Taylor Laughtner." Zoey added

"Cuter than One Direction?" Charlie questioned.

"Deff." They all replied. Charlie walked up and gave Brit a hug,

"Congrats." Brit was tense for a moment because she thought that this was a trap. Although when she felt its sincerity she relaxed and hugged back. Charlie wanted to see some new scenery other than her room, "Come on girls, let's go to the spa."

"You have a spa in your house?" Zoey asked clearly impressed.

"It's hard to name something that I don't have in my house," With that Charlie skipped downstairs to her basement. She had a plan in mind, oh yes, a plan that would destroy Britt Fisher forever.


	4. Friday Night sleepovers

Zoey adjusted her outfit and threw on some finishing touches. Everything had to be perfect, after all today was the day that Brad was coming. She had a lacy white dress with a big brown belt. Her earrings were diamond studs and she had a silver Tiffany bracelet. DING DONG. Zoey practically flew to the door. "Ciao," Zoey casually let him in.

"It's so cute how you always say _ciao._ I like the sound of that, _ciao._" Brad waltzed in like he owned the place and sat down. "What subject are we in again?"

"You know I'm not really sure." Zoey said sitting down next to him.

"And, I think I forgot my books anyway," Brad went on his face getting closer to hers until finally their lips touched. The sparks flew instantly. Zoey didn't want to let got, but eventually she had to breathe.

"Wow," Zoey went in for his face again.

He broke the faces in order to say something, "Want to go out?"

"Yes!" Zoey breathed as she kissed him again. Everything was going perfect, for her.

Charlie sat in her room thinking of how to put her plan into action. Her mom walked in singing under her breath,

"Charlie, I got you 6 tickets to a One Direction concert. That's how many friends you have right?"

"Well yeah, but did you get the backstage pass and the meet and greet?" Charlie had a plan but it wouldn't work if she didn't get the backstage pass and the meet and greet.

"Of course I did! What do you think I am, stupid?" Her mom walked away singing. Charlie texted all her friends about the information.

**AgentEngland: **Guess who scored One Direction tickets, meet and greets, and backstage passes.

**Queenbree: **Holy Crap! OMG OMG OMG

**Thingone: **What day?

**Thingtwo: **What time?

**AgentEngland:** The Saturday after Halloween, so I was thinking we shud thro a Halloween partay and

then have a giant sleepover.

**ThatsassyLatina: **Perf for me and I also have some huge news

**Thingone:** Me and amber can go

**Queenbree:** I'm in

**Speeddemon:** I'm all for it

**Agent England:** so now that we know that everyone can go wuts ur news zo?

**ThatsassyLatina: **Brad's my boyfriends, he asked me out and then we kissed, like 3 times!

**QueenBree:** Omigod!

**ThingOne:** Congrats!

**ThingTwo:** Exactly what I was thinking

**ThingOne:** Lol

**Speeddemon:** Way 2 go!

**Queenbree:** Wanna come over so we can scream about it after all It is time for our annual sleepover

**AgentEngland:** What's the annual sleepover?

**QueenBRee:** Everyfriday we come to my house and have a sleepover.

**Thing one:** Acctually we were thinking

**THingtwo:** That maybe the sleepover could be at Charlie's

**Thingone:** If that's okay with Charlie

**ThatSassyLatina:** I was thinking that two

**Speeddemon:** Me too!

**ThatSassyLatina:** Charlie? Is that okay with you?

**AgentEngland:** My place 5:00

**QueenBree:** . . .

**AgentEngland:** What's wrong?

**Queenbree:** I guess nothing, I mean if everyone votes ur place than ur place it is

**AgentEngland:** We could still do it at your place if you want, don't let me get in the way

**QuennBree:** Nah I'd rather do it at ur place anyway Gtg

**AgentEnglad:** Cya in an hour!

Britt couldn't believe this was happening; her friends were siding with Charlie. She didn't know what to

Do. Well she did know what to do but she didn't really want to do that. Slowly she packed her bag and

walked downstairs.

"Britt, why do you have a bag packed, isn't the sleepover going to be here today?"

Claire, Britt's mom look genuinely concerned.

"Sleepover's at Charlie's from now on." Britt mumbled and walked out to their driver,

George. "Please drive me to Charlie's." When she got there everyone else was already there. "Hey

guys." She said walking in.

"Hey." Everyone chimed. They all had pizza in their mouth, with a milkshake at their

side. Charlie got up and handed Britt a drink and some pizza. Britt sucked it down as she listened to zoey

go on and on about Brad. Suddenly her throat started to get itchy and she found it hard to breathe.

"Guy," she choked, "Is there chocolate in this?"

"Yeah." Charlie replied, "Why?"

"She's allergic to Chocolate." Zoey answered for her.

"Why would you give me this?" Brit shrieked.

"Chill out," Chloe started.

"She just moved here." Amber finished.

"There is no way that she could have known unless she checked your records." They

Chimed together. Britt had to go home. The girls comforted Charlie and told her that it wasn't her fault

And Charlie faked it, like she had no idea. What really reeled them in was the crying. What they didn't

Know was that Charlie did know. She sneaked into the nurse's office and stole Britt's record. She gave

Her a milkshake to get her out of the way. Part one: get friendly with the girls Part two: Become besties

With Britt. Part Three: Take over.


	5. Planning a party

Brittney sat in bet watching TV. She had a fever, and a rash, and her throat was burning. This was the worst Saturday ever.

Her mom's voice called up the stairs, "Britt, you have a visitor." She heard feet running up the stairs and then the creaking of her door. It was Charlie.

"Hey," she said, "I feel so super bad about last night! Is there any way I can make it up to you?"

"Yeah," Britt replied, "Take me to your spa!" They both burst into laughter. Britt signaled her driver and they drove to Charlie's house. Charlie took Britt into the Sauna and they soaked in the steamy goodness.

Charlie began to say something," Hey, Britt. I feel like you have been kind of mad at me lately. Is that true?" It was true but since Charlie was being so nice, the circumstances have changed.

"Well, truth be told I was sort of jealous of you in the beginning, but now you seem really cool and I'm glad you joined the clique." Brittney trusted Charlie now.

"So I was thinking," Charlie started. "Maybe we should throw a Halloween party at my house."

"Perf." Brittney said starting to get excited, "I can hire a party planner and we can co-host."

"Of course, just let me make the invites, k?" Charlie didn't like the sound of Co-hosting so if she made the invites everyone would think it was her party.

Brittney though for a moment and then agreed. Then looking at the time, Brittney realized she had to go, she had an important dinner party that she couldn't be late for. She thanked Charlie for letting her use her spa and left hastily.

Charlie went to her craft room and began the invitations. They were shaped like pumpkins and they said:

You're invited to Charlie's Halloween bash!

When: The 31st

Where: Charlie's house

Rsvp: Charlie's cell: 1-224-555-0124

Wear a costume so you can enter the costume contest

Can't wait to see you there

She made 50 invites.

_At school_

Charlie walked down the hallways handing out invitations to ever decent person she could find. She didn't give any to her clique because she would text them the details later. Of course her crush Lewis got one, as well as Zoey's boyfriend Brad, Britt's Crush John, the Identical twins Zach and Eric, and she handed one to Scarlet to give to her crush. Charlie was dying to know who this mystery boy scarlet was always talking was. At this week's Friday sleepover they were going to find out. She made her way to chemistry and sat down next to Lewis.

"So can you come to my party?" She asked him

"I haven't even gotten a chance to talk to my parents!" He replied in that cute accent of his.

"You know I just love hearing another British voice in this school, I understand why people from America find it so adorable." She threw the bait.

"I think that your accent is even cuter than mine is!" He complimented her right back.

"Here's my number," She said handing him a slip of paper, "Text me sometime."

"I think I will." He said, and then the bell rang.

_Scarlet's view_

She wouldn't admit it but she was way too shy to talk to him, by him she meant Nate. Nate with the deep chocolate brown eyes, the type you could get lost in. Nate with the shaggy brown hair that looked as soft as a puppy. Nate, the boy she had a crush on. Since Charlie gave her and invitation it would be the perfect reason to strike up a conversation. She was sitting behind him right now. She tapped him on the back and he turned around. She wrote her number on the invitation and handed it to him, "You should go to the party, but also, text me sometime." Inside she was jumping with joy. She did it, she actually did it!

"Will do," He replied in his deep sexy voice. "An actually, I think I'm free that day so count me in!"

She texted the girls,

**Speeddemon: **I gave the invite to my crush, he said he's coming

**Agentengland: **Who is this mystery guy anyway?

**QueenBree: **Yeah, I'm dying to know

**Speeddemon: **It's Nate Larson

**ThingTwo: **The one with the shaggy brown hair?

**ThingOne: **and the deep brown eyes

**Speeddemon: ** That's the one

**ThatsassyLatina: **Omigod! This is awesome. Oh btw Charlie, Brad says he can go.

**AgentEngland: **Awesome, everyone else I gave the invites to replied immediately so we have a full house to be ready for.

**QueenBree: **Why is everyone crediting Charlie for the party? We are co-hosting it right?

**AgentEngland: ** Maybe because it's at my house, other than that I really have no idea.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Thanks for all the grate reviews! I really appreciate it. I need to know what I'm going to call their Clique though so please tell me your idea, your name, and a short description of what you look like (Winner will be featured in the story as a main character) and please, I love getting story line ideas so if you have something that you would like to see happen send me a message and I'll consider it:)**


	6. There's a new Alpha in town

"Okay girls, gossip time!' Charlie announced excitedly.

"Well Charlie, Brad told me that Lewis totally has a crush on you!" Zoey announced. Charlie smiled excitedly.

"Guys I have something I need to tell you," Brittney started, "I'm going on vacation for a week in Hawaii, I'm leaving right after the party, so that means that I'm missing a Friday sleepover."

"That is toats okay," Charlie re-assured her. Britt let out a sigh of relief.

"I have something to say too," Scarlet announced. The girls scooted closer. "Nate asked me to go to the party with him! He saw me playing soccer and was totally impressed!" Everyone exchanged high fives.

Massie, Charlie's mom walked in, "Charlie you got your glossip girl flavor of the week."

Charlie looked very excited, "What flavor is it?"

Her mom looked at the package in her hand, "This week is vanilla espresso bean."

"Sounds ah-mazing," Charlie stated taking the package from her mother.

"What's Glossip Girl." The twins asked.

"Well back in England me and my old clique had this whole ritual, part of it was glossip girl, a gloss company that sends you a different flavor every week." She replied.

"What else was part of your ritual?" Zoey asked.

"We had a secret language full of phrases no one else knew." She told her.

"Like what?" Scarlet asked.

"Okay so there was LBR-Loser beyond repair, EW- Eternal Wannabe, GLU- Girls like us, CLAM- Cute, Loyal, Athletic, Middle-Class, and HART- Hot, Alpha, rich, toned." She told them.

"Okay, so Brad is a HART, right?" Zoey asked.

"Correct," Charlie told her. "John and Nate are also HARTS." Scarlet and Britt exchanged high fives with each other. "My guy and the twins are CLAMs, because they aren't rich." Charlie explained. "We are all GLUs because that word is strictly for the highest group in school, which is us."

Zoey yawned, "I'm tired."

"Ditto," every one chimed. They set up their sleeping bags and went to sleep. But right before the lights turned off, Zoey whispered,

"Charlie, you have maximum Alpha potential." No one could see it but Brittney's eyes were like a deer in the headlights.

When they woke up, they started preparing for the party. They put up all the decorations and there was candy everywhere. They set up a stage in the yard for the costume contest. It was Charlie's Idea for them to go as sexy super heroes. Charlie was wonder women, Zoey was super Women, The twins were Bat Women and Robin, Scarlet made the Hulk look cute, and Brittney was Captain America. When everything was all set up the first guest arrived. It was Nate; Scarlet showed him around as more guests slowly appeared. Eventually everyone was at the party and the girls managed to gather all of their crushes.

"Who wants to play spin the bottle?" Charlie shouted. Everyone agreed except Lewis.

They all began a chant, "Do it if you're cool, do it if you're cool!"

"Okay," he said hesitantly, "but only if Charlie plays."

They sat in a circle near the fire, Brad went first. He spun and landed on Zoey. They kissed without hesitation. Scarlet was next, she giggled when she landed on Nate. He kissed her passionately and a good two minutes passed until he finally broke the kiss. Lewis got Charlie and she ran up and planted a kiss on his cheek. He knew she was teasing him so he pulled her back and planted one on her lips. Amber spun for her and Chloe and she landed on Zach and Eric. Amber got Zach and Chloe got Eric. Brittney was about to spin when Charlie announced,

"Time for the costume contest, let's go girls. See you Later Boys." Britt muttered something about unfairness but she got up anyway. It was beginning to look like Charlie was the new alpha, and Britt was the new Beta.

On the stage there were 4 devils, 6 fairies, the super heroes, a Santa, an elf, and a wide mix of princesses. Chloe looked at the range of costumes and whispered,

"What LBRs, we have this one in a heartbeat." The Judges walked out, the girls had nominated Brad, Lewis, and Nate to judge. After the first round of voting the only people left were the Santa and elf, Charlie, and the twins. Britt was still complaining about how she didn't make it to the finals.

The finals were a little bit different from the first cuts. Anyone at the party could vote, but only once. After everyone voted Brad walked up on stage with an envelope in hand.

"And the winner is. . . "He said opening the envelope, "Charlie Block!"

Charlie jumped with joy and grabbed the crown.

"Congrats Charlie," The twins said giving her a hug.

Brittney was nowhere to be found. Her friends think that she left for her vacation. She wasn't supposed to leave for another hour; Zoey thinks she's jealous of Charlie. Charlie Knows that Britt is jealous of her. That's the point isn't it?


	7. The Naughty Hotties

Everything was going well. With Brittney gone for a week the spot of Alpha was going to Charlie. Charlie had to pick up the girls for school this week because Brittney is gone. She used their old family driver, Isaac.

"Chop, chop," she said, "We have to get to Zo's house fast, we're running late!" Isaac raised an eyebrow at her but stepped on the pedal anyway. Zoey seemed happy to see her. Getting into the car she said,

"Ciao." Isaac rolled his eyes at that one.

"You girls are just like Massie and her Pretty Committee."

"What's a Pretty Committee?" Charlie asked.

"That's what your mom called her clique." He told her.

"Oh we need a name." Zoey said.

"Let's run it by the rest of the girls," Charlie suggested as she flipped open her phone to text the rest of the clan. The Limo stopped and in walked Amber and Chloe.

"We got your text, we were thinking, Glambition."

"Too used," Charlie told them, "We need something original." They all thought for a moment.

"I've got it!" Charlie shouted, "The Naughty Hotties."

"Perf." They chorused. Scarlet entered the limo,

"So, what are we gonna call it?"

"The Naughty Hotties," Charlie said filling her in.

"Ohmigod, toats," Scarlet was clearly impressed. The limo stopped once again, this time in front of the school.

"Okay girls," Charlie said taking her rightful place as the alpha, "Let's walk to the beat of 'We are never getting back together'." They were about to start walking when Charlie saw a very pretty girl with long dark brown hair, tan skin, chocolate brown eyes, and long legs. "Hey guys, who's that?"

"That's Kea Abeley." They told her. "She's a total dork. She gets her clothes from the salvation army and good will."

"She is deff. not a GLU." Charlie informed them as they walked away.

_Amber and Chloe_

Amber and Chloe walked down the hallways simultaneously; perfectly in sink. They both spotted Zach and Eric at the exact same moment.

_Amber: Let's go say hi_

_Chloe: Definitely _

The girls skipped over and said hello. The boys look extremely happy to see them and planted a

kiss on their lips.

"So what are we now?" Amber asked curiously

"Yeah are we like couples or what?" Chloe said finishing her sister's question. The boys both

looked at each other and grinned.

"We thought you'd never ask." Chloe and Amber did a little happy dance and hugged the boys

They stayed to chat for a little but the excitement was killing them so they politely told their new hotties

that the needed to use the restroom. As soon as they were out of their view Amber and Chloe pulled out

their phones.

**ThingOne: **Guess who just got boyfriends!

**AgentEngland: **mmmm. . . I'm gonna go out on a limb here, you and Amber?

**Thingtwo:** We have a winner!

**Thatsassylatina:** Omahgawd

**Thingone:** Ikr!

**QueenBree:** Ugh I miss so much when I go on vacation

**Speeddemon:** I'm so happy for you guys, I just wish it was the same story for me

**Thatsassylatina:** Aww don't worry scar Nate is totally crushing on you

**Speeddemon:** I hope so, anyway, I have to go teach is about to take my phone away, what a downer

**Thingone:** Bye

**Thingtwo:** Cya

**AgentEngland:** Whut a pushover

**Thatsassylatina:** Ciao

**QueenBree:** Have fun!

**_Speeddemon has left the conversation_**

**AgentEngland: **Girls, I have an idea

**Thingone: **Wat?

**Agentengland:** We should toats set them up

**QueenBree:** Let's do it

**Thatsassylatina:** I'm in

**Thingone:** Ditto

**Thingtwo:** Can't wait

**AgentEngland:** Okay, whatever you do DON'T TELL SCAR

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey guys, just a heads up, I know that I've been writing a whole lot lately but this week is going to be a little slow. It's my last week of school till winter break so bare with me because the chapters will be steadily coming over winter break. Thanks to all of the people that have read and reviewed. Remember, if you don't like the way the story is going I love to hear new ideas and incite.**


End file.
